Fate's Gift
by Rainbow Phoenix
Summary: The battles over, Harry's won but at what cost? Hogwarts is destroyed and the British wizarding population broken. What happens when fate decides to give him a second chance, in a new world where he's not the Boy Who Lived and his parents aren't dead?
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all things associated with his universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

"speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**:Parseltongue:**

**Mind Speech**

* * *

The war was over, the light had won, but at what cost. A year after Dumbledore died the ministry crumbled. Voldemort took advantage and launched a full scale attack on the ministry building. The order fought back but it wasn't enough only 3 members of the order survived the attack; bill, Tonks and Charlie. Harry had found and destroyed most of the horcruxes save one Nagini. Two months after the battle at the ministry voldemort led an attack on Hogsmade. Three quarters of the school dies during the attack which happened at midday. Ginny Harry's wife, of two years, Soul mate and mother too 6 month old twins. Rose lily potter and Jamie Arthur potter, was also killed during the attack.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Voldemort had just apparated out of the battle when Harry heard a scream, Ginny's scream, he turned to see Snape and Dolohov with their wands out pointed at Ginny; a deep gash ran straight across her shoulder done to her stomach. Harry could feel their soul bond starting to disappear and brake, Ginny was dying as he realised this, he saw red, in a flash Harry was cradling Ginny in his arms Snape and Dolohov dead nearby. The other death eaters had apparated out leaving the remaining faculty members and students alive with minor injuries rounding up the injured port keying them straight to St.Mungo's the dead where being counted.

"Harry?" a weak, tired voice questioned. He looked down to see Ginny looking up at him.

"Ginny, you ok?" he asked

"I'm dying Harry, Promise me... Promise me you'll look after the twins and defeat Tom. Promise me Harry" she whispered before coughing up blood

"I promise Gin I promise I'll look after them" He replied hoarsely. Silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you Harry doesn't ever forget that" she told him as she sobbed and coughed up more blood.

"Love you to Gin more than anything... I love you" He whispered tears cascading down his pale cheeks. His heart, mind and soul ripping in half as their soul bond disintegrated. He let out a sob as Ginny drew her last breath before the bond broke and his mind descended into darkness.

He didn't know how long he had been out but when he awoke he found himself bound in the Chamber of Secrets. He looked up to see Voldemort with Rose and Jamie.

"No" he whispered barely audible. Voldemort cackled menacingly.

"well potter, so good of you to join our party." he said, the humor of the situation showing by his tone of voice. Harry glared at the dark lore and tried to get loose.

"Let me out now!" he shouted as he tried as hard as he could to push his magic into getting free but failed miserably, wearing himself out during the process.

"Harry, I'm afraid you can't go anywhere. Wouldn't want our special guest running off now would we?" he growled out in a dangerously low voice. "Now lets bring in the entertainment" he told his followers as two brought in two small whimpering children. Harry recognised those whimpers, they where rose and Jamie's he tried to call out but no sound came out. Harry was helpless he was forced to watch for what seemed to be days, but where really hours, as his two 6 month old children where tortured before being murdered. As soon as voldemort cast the two killing curses struck there targets Harry let out an agonizing scream, the last of his family was dead, and he was alone again. As he screamed his raw power exploded breaking his magical core. Everything shook white light enveloped Harry and the death eaters, Voldemort screamed out in pain before slowly burning leaving behind a large mound of ash. Slowly one by one all over England the same happened to all the death eaters. As Harry's magical core exploded Hogwarts crumbled. Harry was slowly drifting into darkness, he stayed awake long enough to see the sun come over the horizon before the darkness enveloped him.

**#END FLASHBACK#**

A year later and the wizarding population of England were starting to rebuild itself. Many of the order members, Hogwarts staff and Harry's friends perished when Hogwarts crumbled. The only ones that survived where Chow, Colin, Luna, Minerva and Fillius. After Ginny and the twins where killed Harry became suicidal. The ministry, well... what was left of it tried to put him, in the only part of St.Mungo's not destroyed, in a specialised ward for the suicidal, the only problem was that when Harry's magical core exploded it made him stronger, more powerful and able to do wandless magic. He ended up breaking out. Harry had moved back into Godric's Hollow (which was given to him by Remus for his 17th Birthday after being re-built).

It was a summer's eve and Harry was sitting outside in the garden; looking up at the stars thinking about Ginny, Rose and Jamie, his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and everyone else he knew that died in his war, when he spotted a shooting star. He decided to make a wish _'I wish that I was with my friends and family'_ he thought to himself as he looked up into the sky. He stayed like that for hours before drifting off to sleep. Whilst Harry was sleeping a figure appeared in a shower of Golden sparks, pointed their wand at Harry's sleeping for and muttered an incantation. Harry disappeared in a flash of white and not long after the figure that had appeared, disappeared in the same shower of golden sparks as when they arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Well thats the end of chapter one. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice. I appreciate** **criticism as it helps me to write better, Thanks! Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all things associated with his universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

"speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**:Parseltongue:**

**Mind Speech**

Harry awoke the next morning to someone calling his name. He sat up and looked around just in time to see he was still on the grass outside Godric's Hollow just before a small bundle of red hair flung their arms around his neck. When the bundle pulled away Harry saw it was a young girl no more than three or four with sparkling emerald green eyes and shoulder length red hair. "Happy biwfday big bwuva," she said shyly before giving him a kiss on the nose and running back up towards the house. Harry did a double take, '_What the?' _He thought to himself '_I don't have any family let alone a little sister? _

As Harry was thinking to himself he didn't notice the shower of Golden sparks, the same ones as the night before, appear behind him. As if reading his mind, the figure stepped forward before starting to speak.

"Maybe it would help if I explained a few things to you," The figure told him. Harry, having not noticed the figure, jumped up and whirled round, wand in hand ready to strike.

"Harry, I mean you no harm, I'm trying to help," the figure explained, lowering its hood to reveal a woman, no older than 25 with pure white hair flowing down her back and blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.

"Who are you?" he ground out stiffly. The woman laughed, it was a light laugh, like a lullaby, it was a soft gentle laugh.

"I am the Time mage, I control the time not just here but in other dimensions Harry, and as for where you are… well you are in and alternate dimension. Here Voldemort never attacked you instead he attacked Neville. Here your parents are alive, Peter was never found out to be a death eater, Sirius was never sent to Azkaban and you have siblings here. When you made your wish last night I saw an opportunity and took it. That opportunity I took was to have you save this dimension. Neville will never be able to defeat voldemort here as he hasn't had the life you had. Neville grew up with his parents and lots of love, where as you had none, you grew up to savour the love your friends gave you Neville took that for granted. Neville doesn't have the power levels you have; he's the same as the one you used to know. Compared to your power levels he is near squib." She explained to him as calmly as she could. Harry was listening intently, digesting the new information he had just gained. As Harry want over the last sentence in his mind he snorted before speaking.

"I could have told you Neville is near squib level compared to me: I'm an Arch Mage, The only Arch Mage of our time, I have complete control over all the elements, and I'm a telepath and a multi-Animagus not to mention my parseltongue ability." He told her. The Time Mage gave him a calculating look before sitting down on the freshly cut grass and started explaining things to Harry. After thoroughly explaining to Harry about why she had brought him here and about this dimension.

Harry spoke up "What about Ginny? Will I be able to be with her here?" He asked as he plopped down on the grass next to her. She sighed as she shook her head slightly.

"I'm afraid not Harry." Harry was about to cut in but was stopped when the Mage put her hands up to stop him. "Tell me Harry would it be fair to do that to your Ginny, the one you fell in love with? She isn't the same Ginny, Harry, she isn't the one you fell in love with, the one who knows your deepest darkest secrets, se isn't the Ginny who comforted you after Albus' death would it be fair to do that to your Ginny?. Answer me truthfully?" Harry sighed and looked at his hands before replying.

"No it wouldn't be fair," The Mage gave Harry a sympathetic look. They where silent for a few minutes before the mage started talking again.

"Any way, I best start telling you about your family before you go to breakfast. You have three sisters and two brothers. First there is the twins Caitlyn and Samuel aged 9. Caitlyn has long black hair and green eyes, whereas Samuel has short red hair and blue eyes. Then there's Courtney who is 7, she has shoulder length Red hair and blue eyes. Adrian who is 5, he has black hair and blue eyes. Lastly Rose you met her earlier. Rose has red hair and green eyes. Your dad is an Auror and you mother is a professor at Hogwarts she helps teach the 1st and 2nd years charms.

"Your godfather, Sirius, has four children two boys and two girls. There is Hayden and Lianna, twins, who are nine. Hayden looks just like his father, Sirius, did when he was that age, black hair blue eyes. Lianna has blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there is Ryan aged 8, Black hair brown eyes. Finally Claudia who is 4 years old has blond hair and brown eyes. Sirius is married to Amy, who was killed in your world. Sirius is an Auror with your father and Amy is a healer at St.Mungo's. Remus is dating some one called Elizabeth who moved to America after your parents died. As Remus is a werewolf he cannot get married nor have children. Now I put a spell up when I got here that stopped time whilst we talked so nobody should notice how long we've been here. Don't change things too soon Harry or things could be worst than they were in your world. Last night when I sent you here I de-aged you so know one should notice you're not the Harry they know."

"What happened to Harry, the one that lived here?" he asked, looking at her curiously. She turned and looked at him with sombre eyes.

"He was out in the grave yard just beyond the wards. Petigrew was out scouting the edge of the wards, when he saw Harry he shot him with the killing curse, he never had a chance. That was yesterday afternoon. That was another reason why you were able to come here if he hadn't of died I wouldn't of brought you here as there could not be two Harry Potter's. I have to get going now Harry if anything happens I will come and see you and if I can get any information I'll gladly pass it on to help you" she told him before she disappeared in another shower of golden sparks. Harry got to his feet and started making his way towards the house. _'This is going to be one long day!' _He thought to himself as he entered the kitchen, anxious to meet his family.

**A/N: for those who had trouble understanding What Harry's siblings are called, How old they are, what they look like and sirius'childrenhere is a list: **

**Lily and James:**

Harry – 10/11 Black hair green eyes

Caitlyn – 9 long black hair green eyes

Samuel (AKA Sam) – 9 red hair blue eyes

Courtney – 7 shoulder length red hair blue eyes

Aiden – 5 Black hair blue eyes

Rose – 3 Red hair green eyes

**Sirius and Amy:**

Hayden – 9 black hair blue eyes

Lianna – 9 blonde hair blue eyes

Ryan – 8 black hair brown eyes

Claudia – 4 blonde hair brown eyes

Thanks to magic 8,wolfawaken,firebug87,Monkeysbrock (thanks for telling me about the misspelling) and Nightwing 509 for the reviews!  
Please review! I need a Beta if anyone's interested?


	3. Important Update

Hey everyone just letting you knows that I'm alive & that I'm officially abandoning this story. (If you go to my profile you'll see the full reason there) But yeah, I just don't feel like it's going to end up heading in the direction I originally intend it to and so I don't feel like I can continue it without being true to myself and the story/characters/plot etc.

If one of you feel like you want to continue the story and develop it in the direction you thought it should go and for the other readers then PM and let me know so I can come see how it turns out.

Thanks for everything guys.

Rae x

**P.S**. Be sure to keep checking back to my profile or Author alert as I shall be posting some short stories & one shots in the coming months ;]


End file.
